He about to lose me
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru is dating Sasuke in her senior year, on a girls night out she meets a man and starts a fling and soon finds herself falling for him while still with Sasuke. The biggest shock is when the man turns out to be Kakashi Hatake, her new writing teacher and both are sent on a journey of lust, love and cheating. AU, KakaNaru, SasuNaru full info inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Naru Namikaze is dating Sasuke Uchiha and it's the middle of their senior year. One girl's night out she meets a stranger and ends up somewhat cheating on Sasuke. As times goes on they continue the fling and she finds herself falling in love with him. When school comes back she finds the man she has been having a fling with is her new writing teacher Kakashi Hatake. They both find themselves on a little journey of lust, love, heartbreak and sneaking behind backs. What will happen?

**Warning- **M for sex and language, cheating(Which I do NOT recommend!)

**~A/N- **Before I even get a flame up, I** AM** making Naru 18 years old so she **IS legal** in this story! I've seen so many stories that are amazing and because they make the character minor's and people flame they take it down and it's sad so I made them 18 years old and in senior year of school!

* * *

Naru listened to the pounding music, she brushed her dress off a little and smiled as she watched her friends.

"Naru come on."Ino said, she was in a tight short purple dress that showed her curves off, her hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"Alright, alright."she said and got up, she straightened her own black dress, it had one strap on it and pushed her breasts up and it only reached to almost middle of her thighs.

She got up with her friends and started to dance with them.

"These masks are making me sweat..."Sakura said, Naru nodded and lifted her quickly and wiped her forehead.

"That's the fun about these dances, you dance with people you don't even know and just have fun."Ino said and laughed, Naru rolled her eyes and danced with them closely, Sakura left to the bathroom and the others continued to dance.

Suddenly a man came up and tapped her Naru's shoulder, she turned and smiled at him, he had silver hair and was lean and built.

"Wanna dance?"he asked, she smirked and nodded, he stepped back and they began to dance together, Naru leaned against him and ground against his hard body and he ground back, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked as she ground against him more drawing grunts from him and causing him to buck towards her, she leaned in and set her head down on his shoulder and moaned then bit her lip.

"You're an excellent dancer..."he said.

"Hmm, you're not so bad yourself..."she said.

They continued to dance and grind against each other until both were panting and their eyes were clouded with pure lust.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him, he slowly walked off the dance floor and pressed her against the wall in the darker area.

"Can I kiss ya?"he asked.

"Do you need a red carpet?"she said, he smirked and sealed his lips against her, she moaned as his tongue licked her lips, she opened her mouth and his tongue entered dancing around her mouth gathering her taste, teasing her tongue out of her mouth and into his own. She gripped his hair and tugged a few times while rocking against him, she felt how hard he was and could guess he was pretty big, she smiled.

They broke the kiss and both panted heavily together, their masks still in tact, she leaned in and kissed him again and bit his lip gently, he moaned and moved his hands to her butt and gripped it pressing her closer to his body and she moaned.

"Do you know, I have a thing for exotic hair?"she whispered.

"Hm.."he moaned and pressed his face into her neck, she moaned and rocked against him. "You've really turned me on..."he rumbled.

"I can tell..."she said smiling, he chuckled, suddenly she loosened her legs and slid down, he pulled away thinking it was over, she grabbed his hand and he smiled as she pulled him to the bathroom.

She pushed him into a stall and kissed him again, he moaned as her fingers fumbled with his belt but finally got it open and kissed down neck, she pushed his jacket open a little and slid her hand up his bare chest and tweaked his nipple and pinched it, he moaned and arched a little, she smiled.

She bent down fully and unbuttoned his pants quickly almost ripping the zipper down and smiled as she pulled his cock from his boxers. _Bigger then I thought... hot... a lot bigger then Sasuke..._ she thought and sealed her lips over the tip, he groaned and hit his head against the wall.

She pulled more into her mouth, she could barely move her tongue around and his tip was touching the back of her throat and he wasn't even fully in her mouth, she moaned and looked up at him, he made eye contact and she swallowed and sucked him all the way in, he gasped and bucked a little.

She gripped his hips and swallowed around him and moaned around him, he gasped and slammed his head on the wall again, she smiled and slowly pulled off and panted, she licked the tip quickly, he groaned and bit his lip, she swallowed him again, his hands found their way into her hair and pushed a little, she smiled and swallowed him down completely, he bucked a little, she gripped his hips and let him thrust gently though, she continued to moan and swallow.

"Fuck! I'm... I'm!"he got out before she felt his cum gush down her throat, she pulled back a little and took it in her mouth collecting his taste, she was shocked at how much there was, it leaked out of her mouth and down her chin, finally he stopped and slumped a little, she pulled away and licked her lips and scooped the cum on her chin and licked it clean, she smiled and looked at his haggard state. He looked at her through one eye, she smiled and licked his cock clean then tucked him back in and zipped his pants back up and fixed his belt, she stood up and smiled, he pushed her against the other wall and lifted her up, she smiled as he rubbed his hands all along her body, his hands slid up her dress and she moaned as his fingers slipped past her thong and two fingers were inside her center pumping in and out making her moan, his thumb found her clit and and tweaked it, she moaned loudly and bucked against him a little, she gasped and gripped his hair as three fingers were shoved inside her.

"Fuck you are so hot..."he growled, and continued to pump his fingers into her, he licked her neck.

"Don't..."she said, he moaned and licked her neck and gently moved up and bit her ear, she moaned and came with a cry.

"So sexy.."he growled and pulled away, she moaned and kissed him as he moved his fingers out, she broke the kiss and smiled, he licked his fingers clean slowly, she stopped him and pulled his fingers into her mouth and sucked, he groaned and leaned in closer.

"You keep it up and we'll never get out of this stall..."he growled.

"What's your name?"  
"Kakashi... yours?"  
"Naru.."she said.

"Naru..."he moaned in her ear making her moan and shiver, she smiled and kissed him gently.

"Would I ever be able to see you again?"  
"Sure..."she said.

"You got a guy?"  
"Mmhmm.."  
"All the more sexier..."he growled.

"You got a girl?"  
"No."  
"Shock, you're sexy enough for one..."she said and tugged him closer, he groaned.

She pushed him back a little and reached into her bra and pulled out a small thin wallet, he smirked as she pulled out a card and ripped it, she quickly wrote her number down.

"My number..."she said and smirked. "Give it call, if you wanna play..."she said.

"Sure..."

"But..."

"But?"  
"Let's keep the mask.."she said and bit her lip, he smirked.

"Alright..."he said, she smiled and kissed him again and walked out and straightened her dress and slipped out quickly.

Kakashi sighed and slumped against the wall, he smiled and looked at her number.

Naru walked out of the bathroom and sighed, she walked to the bar and got a drink, she sipped at it and sighed. _What have I done, I just practically cheated on Sasuke, and I gave him my number...fuck..._ she thought, she got up and grabbed her drink and walked over to the girls who were sitting down.

"Where have you been?"Ino asked, she bit her lip and slid into the seat.

"I got a problem..."she said.

"What?"they all said and leaned in.

"This stays with us... no one else...promise?"she said, they nodded. "I just...sorta...kinda...cheated..."she said, they gasped.

"What? With who?"Hinata asked.

"A guy I was dancing with... it just got so hot...and... uh... I couldn't help it... I haven't felt like that in a long time..."she said.

"What did you do?"  
"Mainly just petting and tasting..."she said, they gasped. "And...gave my number..."  
"Girl..."  
"I don't know why I... just... it...ugh..."she said. "Last time I felt like that... was when Sasuke and I first started to go out...but since then?..."she said and shrugged.

"Sounds like you got something hot..."Sakura said, Naru nodded.

"Are you going to meet him again?"  
"...Maybe..."she said and sighed, they smiled.

* * *

So I was listening to He about to lose me by Britany Spears and I just got this idea in my head... so yeah! :)

Enjoys :) Review don't flame!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Naru Namikaze is dating Sasuke Uchiha and it's the middle of their senior year. One girl's night out she meets a stranger and ends up somewhat cheating on Sasuke. As times goes on they continue the fling and she finds herself falling in love with him. When school comes back she finds the man she has been having a fling with is her new writing teacher Kakashi Hatake. They both find themselves on a little journey of lust, love, heartbreak and sneaking behind backs. What will happen?

**Warning- **M for sex and language, cheating(Which I do NOT recommend!)

**~A/N- **Before I even get a flame up, I** AM** making Naru 18 years old so she **IS legal** in this story! I've seen so many stories that are amazing and because they make the character minor's and people flame they take it down and it's sad so I made them 18 years old and in senior year of school!

* * *

They sat there talking for a few more hours until they finally left together and headed to Naru's house, she walked in quietly not waking her parents up and they climbed the stairs and got changed, they laid on her large bed and fell asleep.

Naru groaned and rolled over, she grabbed her phone and looked at the number, it said Sasuke, she gulped and hit the button.

"Hey."she said, the others woke up.

"What are you doing?"  
"Sleeping..."she said.

"Hangover?"  
"Yes..."she said and laughed.

"Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah... I did..."she said and smiled.

"Well, I'm going to be in a meeting with the family all day, so I can't see you until tomorrow maybe okay?"  
"Alright."

"Love ya."he said.

"Love ya."she said and kissed, he chuckled and hung up.

She set her phone down and covered her face, they laughed at her, she glared.  
"Shut up..."she said and sat up, she rubbed her head and sighed.

"What are you going to do if he does call again?"  
"Who?"  
"The guy..."

"...I don't know..."she said and sighed.

"So what did Sasuke say?"

"He's not going to be able to see me until tomorrow."she said.

"We should go out again..."Ino said and did a little dance on the bed, they laughed.

"Sure..."she said.

"Naru!"Minato's voice sounded, she got up and walked down the steps, she smiled at her dad and mom.

"What's up?"  
"We're heading out on the business trip now, we'll be gone for three days...don't forget."  
"I haven't."  
"If you have any parties-"  
"I know, I know, clean up, don't get in any trouble and don't have Sasuke in my room alone.."she said.

"Good girl."Minato said and kissed her head, she smiled. "We're leaving you some cash just in case..."  
"Yep!"she said and smiled.

"Be good."Kushina said, she nodded and hugged them both as they left, she waved as they pulled out.

Naru walked back upstairs and smiled at the girls. "My parents are gone..."she said and stretched and touched her stomach as it growled.

She walked down and started to make some food, the others came down and waited talking, they ate together and talked for a while.

Naru's phone went off, she flicked it on and saw a text from an unknown number, she opened it and smiled.

K- Naru, this is Kakashi from the club last night.

N-Hey there

K-What are you doing tonight?

N-Staying home alone.

K-want some company?

N-sure. I live on Leaf lane and 5th street.

K- I'll be there around 6?

N- Sure. 

K-see ya tonight

Naru bit her lip and smiled, they looked at her.

"Who was that?"Ino asked.

"Kakashi... he's coming over tonight..."she said and bit her lip, they gasped and laughed a little.

"What are you going to wear?"  
"Dunno, maybe a skirt, top...nothing else..."she said, they laughed at her.

"You all set for anything?"Ino said.

"Yep... now you all gotta leave..."she said and smiled, they laughed.

"We're not leaving until we get this place ready..."she said.

Naru laughed as the girls got the place all set up nice, Naru shoved them out when it was close to five, she smiled and ran up with her phone and took a shower making sure to wax all over, she hissed and put lotion on soothing the burn.

She walked into her room checking her phone, she searched through her closet and found her short skirt and pulled it on leaving her bare underneath, she pulled out a white shirt that was a spaghetti string, she smiled and pulled her hair up in a ponytail and pulled her mask from last night on, she smiled.

She looked at the time and saw it was almost 6pm, she waited around for a while just watching tv, she smiled as she heard a knock on the door, she opened it a little and smiled at Kakashi who wore his mask, she tugged him in quickly, he chuckled and looked around.

"Nice place..."he said, she smiled.

He wore a simple shirt and low hung jeans that held his hips tight, she smiled at him.

"So..."she said, he chuckled and walked up, he pinned her against the door, she bit her lip and smiled as his knee slid in between her legs, she moaned and rocked gently the skirt rising high. His hands gripped her hips and gently rubbed up and down pushing her skirt up a little more.

"You got anything under here?"he rumbled.

"Find out..."she said, he dropped to his knees making her gasp as pushed her legs apart and moaned at the sight and began to feast on her entrance, she cried out and pushed against him. He chuckled making her cry out loudly as his teeth gently bit her clit, she shook and cried out, she gripped his silver locks as he continued to lick at the juices.

She bucked against him and cried out as he brought her to an orgasm, she slumped and panted, he pulled away and licked his lips and leaned in, he kissed her, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wait..."he said, she pulled away. "Is there anyone else here?"he asked looking around.

"No, my parents are gone..."she said and smirked.

"I probably should of asked this last night but-"  
"I'm legal..."she said. "18."she said, he smirked and leaned down and kissed her again.

"Wanna take this some place else?"  
"Well, they said I can't have my boyfriend in my room."she said and laughed, he chuckled and followed her up the stairs, he rumbled as she pushed him on the bed. "Wait here..."she said, he sat up a little and waited.

She came out and smirked, she stood in a see through red nightgown, he licked his lips and wiggled.

"Um..."he said, she walked over to him and straddled his waist, he gripped her hips and groaned as she rocked against him slowly.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of him, he smiled and kissed her neck and shoulders only nipping lightly but not leaving a mark, she moaned and rocked on his lap which she instantly felt his hard cock in his pants. She ran her nails up and down his chest, he laid back pulling her with him, she kissed him as he gripped her wrists and flipped her over on her back, he smiled and purred at the view of her, he slid the nightgown up her body revealing it, he licked his lips and kissed her stomach up and pulled her nipple in his mouth, she cried out and arched up, his other hand came up and kneaded the other breast making her mouth and bite her lip.

He pulled away and kissed her stomach gently down, he rubbed his nose on her slit making her arch and cry out, he smiled and placed a kiss on her clit making her shake.

He kissed back up her body and sealed his lips over her's, she moaned and ran her hands over his body, she unbuttoned his pants and pushed at them, he wiggled his way out and moaned when Naru slid her hand into his boxers and began to pump him slowly.

"Fuck..."he whispered in her ear making her shiver a little, she looked at him and smirked at him, he found himself out of his boxers and Naru wrapped her legs around his waist, he moaned as he rubbed against her gently.

"fuck me!"she said tugging him closer, he pulled her legs down and apart and slowly and gently pushed inside her watching her open up around him, he moaned as she arched her hips and cried out.

He started to move slowly, she moaned and clawed at his shoulders and arms as his hips picked up pace, she cried out leaned up, he kissed her as he continued to thrust into her.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled out, she whined and arched up a little, he chuckled and grabbed her hips and flipped her over on her hands and knees, he shove her head down and she moaned as he held her head down and rammed back inside her, she screamed and came around him, he moaned and held still as he she came, her juices running down her thighs, he chuckled and leaned over her and kissed her neck, she moaned as he gently nipped, she cried out and struggled, he began to slowly push into her grunting and moaning in her ear.

She screamed as she came again, he moaned as she came around him, he moaned and picked up speed, she held him her body almost limp and was tingling with pleasure, he groaned her name and came inside her, he pumped then stopped and slumped on top of her, both panted hard holding each other.

"That...was...amazing..."she panted hard, he pulled away panting and smiled, he leaned down and kissed her, she moaned and ran her fingers in his soft hair.

He broke it and sat up a little, he gasped and froze, she sat up and looked at him confused. "What?"she said.

"I didn't use a condom..."he said and gulped looking down, Naru looked and saw his cum leaking from her center and on her bed.

"I've been on the pill for over two years."she said. "So relax."she said, he sighed and gulped, he pulled out and looked at her, he crawled back over her and smiled.

"So... was I better then your boyfriend?"he asked and smirked, Naru looked at him and chuckled.

"I'm not going there yet."she said, he chuckled and kissed her neck and up her jaw then kissed her lips. "So..."he said, she looked at him. "Is this just a onetime thing?"  
"No.."she said, he smiled at her.

"Good..."he said and nuzzled her neck. "But... I gotta warn ya..."he said and leaned in, she looked at him. "I have been called... slightly sadistic... when it comes to sex.."he said and smirked.

"Oh?"  
"I love to tease, torture..."he said and chuckled, he cupped her making her moan as he rubbed her clit making her cum again.

"I... think...that... would... work..."she panted, he smirked and chuckled. "I like a little excitement with sex... let's see if you can do it."she said and smirked, he rumbled.

"I accept the challenge."he said and smirked and got up.

"You can take a shower if you want."she said, he nodded and followed her direction and jumped into the shower.

Her phone was vibrating, she picked up and saw a text from Sasuke, she gulped and opened it.

S- The meeting is running longer, probably wont see you until day after tomorrow. Love you.

She bit her lip and smiled a little, she tapped the button and quickly typed back.

N- Okay :( miss you more, talk to you later, love you too. 

She sighed and put her phone down, she looked at her reflection and sighed at the very lite hickey on her neck that she hoped would disappear before Sasuke came home, hopefully luck would be on her side.

* * *

Not the most epic chapter but... eh... it's what I got...

Now... whats really bad... I was writing this last night... and I just couldn't finish it... and I opened a new document and just started to write... and I not even exaggerating... wrote the dirtiest... most F-ed up story...I've ever written... in my life! O.O...  
Like after I wrote it, I reread it...and was shocked that I was capable of that...it's kinda scary... but a little funny...

NO I will NOT be uploading it.. because if I did, my account would be shut down... not kidding...I would have to make an account on Adult Fanfiction to upload it... But I can't...

So anyways... also DANG you guy! xD I got 17 Yes's, I got 0 no's... you all like a little sadistic Kakashi... It'll start in the next chapter promise;)

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Naru Namikaze is dating Sasuke Uchiha and it's the middle of their senior year. One girl's night out she meets a stranger and ends up somewhat cheating on Sasuke. As times goes on they continue the fling and she finds herself falling in love with him. When school comes back she finds the man she has been having a fling with is her new writing teacher Kakashi Hatake. They both find themselves on a little journey of lust, love, heartbreak and sneaking behind backs. What will happen?

**Warning- **M for sex and language, cheating(Which I do NOT recommend!)

**~A/N- **Before I even get a flame up, I** AM** making Naru 18 years old so she **IS legal** in this story! I've seen so many stories that are amazing and because they make the character minor's and people flame they take it down and it's sad so I made them 18 years old and in senior year of school!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naru moaned and tossed her head from side to side whimpering in need and pleasure, she bit her knuckle and bit back a scream. Her body was covered in sweat and her legs in sweat, her cum and saliva, all from Kakashi who was currently feasting on her center as she laid there.

She gripped his hair and thrust her hips in the air more and whimpered.

"Ka... ka...shi..."She moaned loudly, thankfully her parents were still gone and she was alone with Kakashi in her house.

He'd been there the whole day, pleasuring her, teasing her, having sex with her and torturing her with pleasure until she felt like she would go insane.

"I'm... I'm... ohh!"she said.

"I said I wasn't stopping until we got to ten.."he purred, she whimpered and shook as she came again, she shook hard and twitched slightly.

His fingers continued to gently rub against her clit, his tongue ran up and down her slit and his other hand gripped her hip tight.

"I can't... take much more..."she said, she had came 7 times and he said he wasn't stopping until she reached 10.

Her mind moved back to last night, when she started this.

_Kakashi pushed against the door in a tonsil probing kiss with Naru, she moaned and ground against him hard, he was heading out to leave for the night after an almost full day of sex and playing. _

"_You get me so excited."she moaned and panted, he smirked and ground against her, he gripped her ass and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist tight and she moaned and gripped his hair tight, he chuckled. _

"_I thought I was suppose to leave.."he said giving her a grin._

"_Stay..."she said. _

"_Oh?"  
"Pleasure me... until I don't even know my fucking name... make me cum until I can't no more!"she said and ground against him, his pants were getting soaked from the cum on her because she was grinding against him so much. _

"_Hm... tempting... you want me to make you cum until you can't? How many times can you until you can't?"  
"I... I've never been able to go more then 8 times..."  
"Then I'll make you cum 10 times... easily...but I do need some rest..."he said and chuckled, she giggled and locked the door flipping the lights off and throwing the security for the house on and dragged him up the stairs quickly, he chuckled and walked into her room, she had already changed the sheets, she crawled up and waved her butt in the air, he groaned and walked up. _

"_How about I put some color on this?"he said, she whimpered and bit her lip. "Would you like that?"he purred. _

_Naru found herself laying on her stomach over his legs while he spanked her and made her count every one and every time either she came or lost count, he started again and would add one orgasm for every time she messed up. _

That's how she found herself now laying on her bed as he teased her, it was 9:00 am in the morning, she was panting hard and sweating.

Kakashi pulled away and wiped his mouth and panted, he moved up over her and kissed her hard, she moaned and kissed him back, he broke the kiss and smirked at her making her shake in pleasure.

He pulled her legs on his waist and smirked as he slowly slid into her making her moan and arch in pleasure, he smiled and didn't move any faster, she moaned and clawed at his shoulders and kissed him, he moaned and held her.

Suddenly her eyes shot open as she heard a familiar song playing, she looked at Kakashi who was frozen, she looked over and saw her phone lit up and Sasuke's song was playing.

"Sasuke..."she whispered, he leaned down and smirked, she looked at him confused.

"Answer it."he said.  
"What?!"she said.

"Answer it..."he said, she gulped as he grabbed her phone and hit the button, she took it and gulped.

"Hello?"she asked her body shaking in fear as Kakashi watched smiling.

"Naru?"Sasuke asked.

"Hey..."she said shakily.

"You okay?"  
"Mmhmm.."she said.

"You sure?"  
"Just caught me at a weird...time..."she said blushing.

"Oh?"

"Y- ah!"she yelped when Kakashi gave a sharp thrust.

"Naru?"Sasuke said.

"I'm... you... you caught me at a bad time..."she said, Kakashi pinched her nipple, she barely held back the scream.

"Don't hang up."he mouth and glared as he slowly thrust into her gently.

"Naru? What are you doing?"Sasuke asked in a strict voice, she sighed.

"You caught me... in a private moment..."she growled out blushing as Kakashi kissed her chest and up slowly.

"Are you having sex with someone else?!"Sasuke snarled.

"Yep, you caught me there is a stranger screwing me into the mattress right now."she said. "Really Sasuke?!"she snarled and bit her lip hard as Kakashi began to caress her clit gently.

"Then what are you doing?!"

"Playing with myself you idiot!"she snarled.

"Oh..."he said, she could easily guess he was blushing. "So..."  
"Hm?"  
"What are you doing?"he asked.

"You are a such a pervert..."she said.

"Coming from the girl playing with herself as she talks to me."  
"You called me!"  
"You're not stopping!"

"Shut up..."she said blushing as Kakashi smiled listening carefully. "Wait are you around someone?"  
"No..."he said.

"Good.."she said.

"So what are you doing?"  
"Playing..."she said.

"How?"he purred back. "Give me visual..."  
"So you can go-"  
"Naru!"he barked, she giggled and gasped silently as Kakashi was pressed all the way to the hilt. "So?"  
"I'm... playing with my clit..."she said blushing, she had never been one for dirty talk unless she was really, really out of it.

"Oh?"he moaned in her ear, she moaned as Kakashi started to play with her clit, suddenly he pulled out and laid down again licked her thighs gently. "What are you thinking about?"  
"You, when you taste meeee..."She cried out as Kakashi began to quickly lap at her center, she threw her head back.

"Hm.."Sasuke moaned in her ear, she was stuck between her boyfriend moaning in her ear and her play toy Kakashi pleasuring her, she was aroused at the scene. "I know you like that.."Sasuke purred.

"Tasting is my favorite foreplay."she moaned and cried out dropping her head back.

"I know your close..."Sasuke said.

"So do I.."Kakashi whispered against her skin, she glared at him, he smiled and gently bit her clit, she moaned.

"Now what are you doing?"  
"Playing with my toy..."she said.

"Oh, I remember finding those..."  
"You know about them?!"she sat up.

"tsk... yeah.."he said and chuckled, she snorted and fell back as Kakashi thrust into her again, he pulled all the way out and flipped her over, she moaned and Sasuke continued to talk to her, he thrust into her and moaned as she came around him.

Naru was barely able to hold in the scream of Kakashi's name on the phone.

"You just came..."Sasuke said. "I know that scream..."he purred.

"Yep..."  
"Well, I'll be home tomorrow and you can reenact the whole scene..."he purred, she shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh... yeah..."she said. "I'll be redoing this..."She said, Kakashi chuckled quietly. "Can I hang up now?"she asked.

"Sure..."  
"Bye bye baby."she said.

"Bye... love you."he said.

"Love you!"she said and barely held in the scream as Kakashi thrust in faster, she heard Sasuke chuckle and hang up, she did and put the phone back and sat up a little, Kakashi pushed her head down and thrust in faster and hard, she moaned and cried out as he pinched her clit hard while pinning her down.

She screamed and again, this time his name and came around him, he moaned and came inside her again, he panted and slumped over her, she collapsed under the weight and the pleasure was so intense from the whole situation.

"I know you liked that...maybe next time I should have you call him..."he purred in her ear, she smacked his side making him chuckle. "You know what I'm going to do now?"he asked quietly, she looked at him nervously. "I'm going to play with you all day, maybe pull out those toys you mentioned... I'm going to drive you insane with pleasure until you don't even know your name, nor your little boyfriends... only mine."he whispered, she gulped and bit her lip, he smiled and kissed her making her moan.

His hand began to explore her body again and made her shake in pleasure, Goosebumps appearing all over her skin as his lips and tongue danced across her body.

* * *

Newest chapter, I JUST finished, I may have to put a bunch of my stories on break just to catch up by one freaking chapter! The only problem is, as I am writing one chapter for a certain story, a new story slams into my head and wont leave until I write it and when I finish writing that new idea, I totally forgot what I was writing before! xD

Anyways! Enjoy the update! Review! No flame! :3 Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy, I write faster!;3


End file.
